gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
User blog:FRSTMN/Hungarian masks summary table
NOT COMPLETE! I write this post to give that information to people which I think don’t fit in the articles of individual masks but can be interesting to someone. This is not a too serious post but contains useful pieces of information and nearly all masks used in Hungary before 2000. *1915: The first Hungarian masks were wet hoods. These were steeped with HaOH, NH4NO3 and used with a “lot” success against the phosgene attacks on the Italian front. Very rare mostly because these are canvas bags with glasses. *1916: 1917M mask issued. Only masks with K. u. K. stamp can be 1917M otherwise it is an GM-15. Very rare. *1917: GM-17 issued as 1917K, rare. *1927: Probably Auer 747/G masks used in the industry. Rare. *1928: 27M repaired 1917M masks with the same stamp inside as the Népgázálarc, 33M and 34M have. None left so very very rare. Rarer than pandas. *1929: 28M mask. The facepiece itself is rare but not that much as the other accessories like the filter or the bag. *1933: 33M the first full Hungarian mask, designed and made in Hungary. Very rare, rarer than the 1917M (!). *1934: 34M iconic mask with an iconic design, it was the main mask in Hungary in the Army, Civil Defence and industry for about 20 years. Common in Hungary, abroad not. *1935: Népgázálarc (35M) a nice little mask a lot of made but not that common in Hungary, abroad rare. IT IS NOT JUST A CHILDREN MASK! *1936: KG120 Däger oxygen rebreather as 43M. Not much known, probably none left so I can say it is rare. *1938: The Italian T.35 as “Gumi munkagázálarc” used in the Civil Defence. Not common. *1951: 50M the licensed version of the ShM-1. Not common in Hungary, abroad rare. *1956: KIP-5 import *1960: 60M the licensed variant of ShM-41M. A bit more common than the 50M in Hungary, abroad rare but can be found some just the owners think it is just an ShM-41M. *1962: ShM-41 import as SM-41 *1963: IP-46 import, rare, manuals are not that much. *1967: until this date the 34M was used as a Civil Defence mask. The 67M is more cost efficient. Not that common as the 76M. *1968: Ipari gázálarc, the poor cousin of the great 34M. It was very common but nowadays it is not common, nearly rare. *1969: 70M, the PMG for idiots. (My favourite mask even thought I have rarer masks). Common in Hungary and abroad too. But in a whole kit rare. *1970: Left handed PMG kit intake from the Soviet Union with 70M voice diaphragm cover. *1971 (until 1989): ShR-2 not common, some can be found in abandoned army bases. *1975: 75M the most known Hungarian mask, and abroad too. The GM-15 for young reenactors and the favourite equipment for demonstrators in Hungary (the 70M filter is still useful against tear gas but please don’t use it). Very common. *Around 1976: PDF-D and other children gas mask import from the Soviet Union. *1979: IP-5 import, not common. *1981: IP-4 import, not common. *1990: After the communist era the first gas mask the Biomaszk (90M). Not common because still in use. *1993: 93M is a licensed ARFA, still in use. Not common. The K 93M which is the training model is rare. *1996: 96M is a chemical suit glued together with a licensed M65 mask, so the mask does not have a separate name. *2000+: a lot of half masks and emergency masks by Respirátor Zrt. Category:Blog posts